demi war
by kemeiko
Summary: 10 people are forced to fight in two stupid demigods war six and six who will win will the fighters leave a pool of blood behind them or with the mages make every one on the other team disappear
1. THE START

Its been like this for years she tells me don't try to fight him it makes it worst I don't blame you I never will he is a monster he makes you she hugs me and told me. Why did I not listen to her maybe it would not be like this hi my name is blood and this is the first demi war now let's start right before it goes down. "Hehe oh blood it looks funny with how hard your try to fight my touch" the flying man said the man shiver and dropped his knife "I put these little games on just so I could see you act like this" the man said running his fingers down bloods neck "bloody I found some things" a happily high pitch female voice yell from behind the men the flying man chuckled "I'm not surprised are angel is still walking" the man whispered into bloods ear sending Goosebumps down bloods body "bloo" the girl was cut short as she pushed blood to the ground "aw meiko that's no fun why did you push your boyfriend to the ground that's not very nice" he smiled and flew off to watch the other players blood stood up and brushed himself off "bloody are you how long was he touching you did he make you do anything" meiko cupped his head in her hands looking him over "I'm fine meiko" he smiled and held her hands "oh thank god that's grate" she cried happily and hugged him after a few minutes something sharp was poking his stomach he look down to see blood and the tip of a diamond sword he looked at meikos face it was still smiling with tears and blood running down her lip now

he laid her down as a canon went off a women with long black hair walked out off the wood "I struck you down finally you stupid angel" the women said taking her sword out of meiko "crona how could you she is your sister where is your partner Kiki I bet" blood almost yelled "hu don't worry we never remember these things any way I got to bet her once" crona said blood ran off the other way then the world went white "so meiko was one of the very few killed ay" the man from earlier was floating in front of blood "darkshade what do you want" blood said annoyed "well I was thinking about a better game to play me vs. you what do you say blood" darkshade said smiling evilly blood just glared at him madly "Hu if you want to just keep playing without your partner" darkshade said pretending to care but smiling evilly with his face aimed at the ground blood bit his bottom lip "nno I don't want to go play without her" blood said nervously darkshade chuckled

"that a boy blood now come here I need to do something" the smile on his face made blood feel sick but he did as the man said he walked over to darkshade. Darkshade hugged him for a minute then a horrible pain when shooting through his neck and down his spine see looked at the man with anger fear and pain shooting through and out his eyes darkshade just smiled softly after a few minutes blood past out from all the pain it took him a few minutes to wake up when he did darkshade was standing over him reading a anime book "ugh what did you do to me" blood said holding his head darkshade looked up from his book "hmm oh I was just making it even in the battle" darkshade said sending his book away and helping blood off the ground blood pushed him off "are you ready for the game blood" darkshade asked "ugh ya fine" blood slurred darkshade put a hand on bloods shoulder "ok now blood we are going to pick five people you can go first" blood just nodded his head ok who is your builder "meiko" he slurred

darkshade was a little mad "ok fine mine is kiki" now your fighter "krovo" blood slurred darkshades face was red with anger blood thought that it was odd but he had not time to think about it "fine I pick crona" ok now your marks men blood laughed "edu that's easy" darkshade nodded his head "danedaves I pick him" ok now your look out or watch dog "firefinger" blood told him darkshade shrugged his shoulders "my watch dog is rimlee" now finally your trump card blood shock his head knowing only two people were left shika or uxie "hu shika" blood spat out "well only one person left it seems uxie" bloods vision when fuzzy the he saw nothing but meiko was next to him he look behind him and saw darkshade and kiki "were fighting and science" blood smiled know that he would have to be magic and blood had the two best magic users and shika who was training with meiko "hu well then were magic" darkshade growled ok now get to building darkshade told blood also not to look at what his person was doing. "hu ok meiko I need you to build edu a sniping tower, firefingers a spy tower" he whispered in to her to build an indoor fighting area and whatever else she wanted but it could not be magic her face made her cute little made reaction she does blood hugged her and kissed her cheek as she took a flying potion and when to work making everything blood told her


	2. DAM

blood watched for a minute till the fighting area was all made he flew in and right when he got in something punched him in the face he looked up to see edu glaring at him krovo shika and firefingers were hiding in the background every one behind krovo "what the hell are we doing in this place blood and were is meiko" edu yell picking blood up by his shirt "hu were having a war with darkshade he is magic and we are fighting and science" blood said watching every one for their reactions shika ran away crying and krovo ran after her firefingers looked down sad blood could guess he was sad danedaves was not on their team probably edu bashed bloods head into the wall "that did not tell me a thing about meiko start talking or there's going to be one less player" edu yelled madly "ok ok calm down edu she is just building everything right now when everything is don't she can come here and work on whatever she can" blood said calmly like nothing was happening what so ever

edu throw blood on the ground and walked off madly firefingers helped blood off the floor "is there anything you what me to do before the war blood I will do anything that you want" firefingers asked blood. Blood looked at him and nodded his head and led him to the sciences part of the building both their mouths dropped when they saw the place there were lights computers and so much more there were really big tubs that people could fit in there was a glass chamber and other ones some with chairs and tables and one had nothing in it "uh what are those rooms for" firefingers asked confused blood chuckled "I don't know what she going to use them for but if someone from the other team gets choughed by some they're going in one of those room and have some fun with meiko" blood smirked and walked out firefingers followed a little embarrassed over what blood had just said they passed the training room where shika was crying and krovo was trying to calm her down as good as he could the walked by the shooting hall were edu almost shot blood in the head blood closed the door fast and the bullet stopped when it hit the metal door blood sighed in relief firefingers was hiding behind a corner till blood waved for him to follow to the sleeping quarters there were five rooms all made different

firefingers ran to the room with a big flashing red f witch he thought was his it was really big with a lot of lave lamps and some tiny helper bots names in many languages firefinger was just having a fangirl moment he stop when he had a thought that made him go bright red blood laughed "don't worry danedaves is no here to jump you fingers" blood said patting fingers on the back "hay that's not what I was thinking" fingers said his face getting red after he mumbled something blood smiled and left saying whatever you say fingers blood walked by the training sinter krovo was hitting a fighting dump with an iron sword shika was messing around with bows and arrows she was ok but not that good edu was there teaching her how to use the bow and how to shot arrows at the paper targets in the shape of a human "hay everyone what's going on" blood ask interring the room edu growled and tried to leave but shika pulled him back and made him help her with archery some more "hu its going good here man like look at this I'm cutting through these sad wood dumps" krovo lift his sword and sliced the dump three times and it fell into pieces blood laughed "shika getting any better scents you started" blood asked shika she shook her head and let and arrow got it hit the paper right in the forehead blood clapped his hands "that is grate shika meiko would be proud of you'' blood said patting her back "about meiko" shika asked as edu growled

"ya where is meiko any way blood you said she been done soon so where is she" edu almost yelled at him "she will be give her a day or more" blood said "ugh" edu rushed pass blood to who knows where krovo rolled his eyes and shika sighed blood looked at every one with his eyebrow raised his eyes asking what krovo shook his head and walked off saying he was heading to bed and the door was getting lock with shika around shika stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue at her she got mad and her face when red from anger and shyness she chased him out of the room krovo laughed as he ran away from her blood laughed as he watch her run after krovo all around the building he smiled as thoughts of meiko popped into his head is sweet little angel that ball of sunshine that acts like a little kid every single moment but when she needs to be her real age she makes you forget what ever childes thing she had been doing moments before blood shock his head knowing that if edu could read his mind he mumbled he punch me for just thinking like that about her he laughed and walked off to the sleeping area when a pain when a shooting went through his chest he wait for it to go away but it didn't he got a sick feeling that he should go check on meiko and see how her work was going he when to where he last saw meiko it was amazing the was now land water and animal running around the secret base was cover and covered in mountains and grass there was a waterfall here and there it was so pretty


	3. LOOKING

blood just keep looking at everything then he remembered why he was out here he was supposed to be looking for meiko she was nowhere around he saw a really big forest he few above it and looked around he stopped at a half made tree he was meiko laying down she looked like she was sleeping he calmed down "taking a little nap my cute little angel are we" blood smiled but she did not move or react in her sleep like she normally after sleeping next to someone for like three year you learn there sleeping pattern "hay meiko are you ok" he almost yelled nothing happened he started to feel nervous he leaned down and touched her cheek it felt like ice blood pulled out a little knife and put it to meikos mouth he waited a minute to see if it fogged up

it didn't at that moment blood felt like his heart had stop he picked meiko up fighting back some tears he teleported to the secret base he yelled for firefingers witch made everyone wake up and come see what was going on shika walked in looked around then went back to bed the hall way was just getting filled with the sound of someone unlocking a door after firefingers spent a few minutes trying to see if he could find out if meikos heart was still beating he sighed when he found out it was blood looked around trying to find out who was still trying to unlock there door "krovo are you unlocking your door" blood asked confused "hu well ya I am why" blood looked at firefingers fingers just shrugged his shoulders "why is it tak" krovo walks out his room laughing "ok ok I'm out I got the door open" krovo wiped tears of joy out of his eyes he looked around and saw meiko he tried to put a serious face on to ask what was wrong but he just laughed saying he was sorry and going back in his room blood looks around upset "what the heck are we the only ones that care about meiko here


	4. THE SCARE

fingers poked bloods shoulder nervously "ugh what is it fingers" blood turned around to a fist in his face he flew back just lying on the floor for few minute then said a calm aw that u get if u get ur feelings hurt "if ur done fighting then im taking meiko to the lab" fingers yelled blood rolled over to see edu madder than ever staring down at him "you said she would be safe" he growled "she is all fingers ha to do is get her to the lab right" blood said looking at the man trying to pick meiko up but couldn't "I don't know maybe if u would move a little faster and help me" the man yelled trying really hard to pick his old master off the table and keeping a tear or to from falling edu helped him and picked meiko up and carried her down to the lab fingers followed behind blood watch meikos face looked so innocent she was being cared like a bride this made blood remember the first time he met meiko

it was his first time being in that area so he was sent into the arena he saw up on the bored he was partnered with some kemeiko girl the thing started and before I knew it someone had my hand I looked to see who it was it was this beautiful girl I asked who she was and she sighed im ur partner stupid welcome to darkshades games um why did we not get any weapons I asked she smiled my knight in the trees has that taken care of she said I was confused her knight in the trees oh so you have a person looking after you in the trees ya I would not be able to make it without him he's my sniper im his mage oh so he's your boyfriend I asked she stopped and turned around to look she sighed no but I care for him a lot she starts to laugh a little but he does not feel the same but knowing he has my back makes me happy she says a man in all black was hidden in the tree gerr why did we get a new team matte he walked in when he heard meiko talking about how she felt about him he blushed a little then he heard her say that she knew he did not like her back his heart stated to hurt is that what she though he said to himself see saw the other man and growled he jumped out of the tree landing next to meiko oh eduy you're here she smiled he pulled out some things he got for meiko and gave them to her here meiko you get the good stuff he looked at me madly and u get the second best he said later that night we were all sleeping when a girl screaming woke me up I saw meiko shaking in her sleep edu I think his name is was holding her and whispering thing into her ear and stroking her hair after a minute she was calm she looked like an angel I could not look away she was so beautiful edu shot me a look mouthing what not to wake meiko I just fell back to sleep


	5. HER START

I woke up from my day dream I heard edu yelling thank you fingers I could guess that meant meiko was ok I smiled and past out from lack of sleep have had this problem for way to long I think its rubbing off on meiko she goes three days or more without sleep god she worries me I slept there for a little bit till someone tripped over me my eyes jolted open and finger blushed "uh sssorry" he said shyly he stood I grabbed his hand he tried helping me up but fingers came tumbling down on top of blood fingers blushed a little blood got up fast and when to the lab pretending that nothing had happened he walked in and saw meiko sleeping softly on the table he smiled he kissed her forehead she shivered a little blood did not notice he rubbed her cheek he now noticed the shivering he looked at his hand confused the shrugged it off he kissed her check and finally gave up

"ok all I have to do is not touch your skin" he says looking down at her dam it he yells why do not have proper clothes blood normally loved meikos outfit but scents he could not touch her it made him feel like he was going to go mad he looked at her outfit it showed a lot of skin her shirt when down and showed a little bit of her stomach then she had these arm things that only covered her elbows her short were stop like a foot above her knees he saw that the little purple things that were on the sides of her head were glowing he knew they were there but didn't know why they reminded him of a endermans eyes and under them was a scary looking mouth like thing he poked one of the things meiko flinched in pain blood did it a few more times trying to understand what was going on he touched the thing that looked like a mouth and nothing happen he poked the eye thing again this is so weird he thought to himself

edu was walking down the hall way thinking god meiko you need to sleep more see what happens to you he walked in to see blood poking meiko in the side of the head were the ender eyes where edu knew everything there was to know about meiko he knew what she really was he was the only person she ever told she was surprised how he toke it ever scents he has been keeping anyone from hurting her he stopped thinking and just ran in grabbing bloods hand "what are you doing" he said in a hiss "uh poking meikos hair things edu rolled his eyes "those are not hair things you dumb ass" edu yelled throwing bloods hand down blood rubbed his hand "what are you talking about" blood asked a little upset "hu it's something she got from her dad" edu said sitting next to meiko and stoking the lower part of her hair under the eyes and mouth "that makes no scents how can a guy give is kid those" blood said pointing at the ender eyes and mouth on the side of her head "he can if he's not human" edu said getting up and leaving "wait what do you mean not human" blood yelled edu waved his hand saying it fly's its black glowing pink eyes and made forced meikos mom to have her then left blood thought a minute than ran after him yelling I still don't get it


	6. ANGER WITH IN

Blood ran into krovo "wo wo slow down there blood where are you going" krovo said grabbing blood by the shoulders "oh no where I guess" blood shoved krovo off of him blood thought of something "hay krovo why do we never see you around but in the games" blood asked krovo looked at him nervously "uh well you see the thing is that" krovo rubbed the back of his head sacredly he sighed and pulled his hood off and rolled up his sleeves showing scars that looked like he had been tied and chained up some where he started to scratch his neck "wwwhat happened to you" blood asked sacredly he saw krovo bit his bottom lip "uh well I'm never around because he sighed im darkshades toy he locks me away deep underground till he gets bored" krovo said scratching his next still "dood stop you're going to get it bleeding" blood said looking at him intents krovo raised an eyebrow then got an ideal to tease blood "oh really what if I don't stop" krovo said smirking at blood edu walked by and laughed and when to cheek on meiko krovo waved at him and blood just looked at krovo red in the face thinking about what to say krovo laughed and patted bloods back "you can stop looking at me like that I have had way to many of those looks from fingers and danedaves" krovo said laughing "what are you talking about" blood said getting his nerves back on track "I know your bi blood no need to lie" blood punched krovo in the face hard krovo crawled to the other side of the wall holding the right side of his cheek "im sorry that darkshade treats you like that but don't you ever say that about me again or I will kill you before the others can" blood said with anger filling his eyes krovo nodded his head slowly blood walked off fingers past him "oh hay blood how ar" he was cut off with blood yelling to shut up fingers stood in place as blood walked away madly


End file.
